Dafnis Fernández
México |estado = Activo }} Dafnis Fernández es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por ser la voz de Toriko en el anime del mismo nombre, Gordon en Thomas y sus amigos, Thor en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Kakuzu by nagato392-d38ammz.jpg|Kakuzu en Naruto: Shippūden. Tyrion.jpeg|Tyrion Lannister en El juego de tronos. HawkMoth.png|Hawk Moth en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage GabrielAgreste.png|Gabriel Agreste tambien en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Cricket WOO.jpg|Grillo en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo. Leonard 2016.jpg|Leonard en Angry Birds: La película. Hoopa_unbound_by_tomycase-d875ydj.png|Hoppa desatado en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico Thor Disney.jpg|Thor en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. 202 Lucas Hood.jpg|Lucas Hood en Banshee Jealous.jpg|Gelus de Death Note TravisFTWD.png|Travis Manawa en Fear the Walking Dead. Lutherapartment23.jpg|Luther en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 MrPumpersInfobox.png|Sr. Pumpers en Breadwinners Gordon Thomas & Friends.png|Gordon de Thomas y sus amigos, es uno de los personajes más reconocidos. Bad Cop Lego.jpg|Policía malo en La gran aventura LEGO. MielMostazaSP.png|Miel Mostaza en La fiesta de las salchichas. Toriko's Serie.png|Toriko en la serie del mismo nombre. Michael-Shannon-as-Genera-008.jpg|General Zod, de "El hombre de acero". Kruger_Elysium.jpg|Kruger en Elysium 285868.jpg|Kumatetsu en El niño y la bestia Filmografía Películas Ike Barinholtz *Griggs - Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Jimmy Blevitz - Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Jimmy Blevitz - Buenos vecinos (2014) Common *Rashad - La barbería 3: El siguiente corte (2016) *Jeff Porter - El peón (2013) *Detective Collins - Una noche fuera de serie (2010) Corey Stoll *Jack - Una buena mentira (2014) Films *Zev Vendel - El legado Bourne (2012) *Saul - Lucky Number Slevin (2006) John Ortiz *Detective Torres - El depósito (2014) *Ruben Santiago - Código de familia (2008) *Willie Colón - El cantante (2006) Michael Shannon *General Zod - El hombre de acero (2013) *Galen - El niño y el fugitivo (2013) *Donnie - El rescate (2011) Jess Harnell *Ironhide - Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Ironhide - Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Ironhide - Transformers (2007) Courtney B. Vance *Walter - Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) (trailer) *Miles Dyson - Terminator: Génesis (2015) Will Forte *Hulka - Keanu (2016) *Griffith - Verano en Staten Island (2015) Bobby Cannavale *Dr. Emilio Francisco - Guerra de papás (2015) *Jim Paxton - Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) Sam Spruell *Oleg Malankov - Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Finn - Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) Chris O'Dowd *Drew - Furia cubana (2014) *Oficial Nathan Rhodes - Damas en guerra (2011) Tadanobu Asano *Hogun - Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) *Capitán Yugi Nagata - Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) Charlie Sheen *Él mismo - Scary Movie 5 (2013) mexicano *Bud Fox - Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) James D'Arcy *Rufus Sixsmith (joven y viejo) / Enfermero James / Archivista - Cloud Atlas (2012) *Rey Eduardo VIII - El romance del siglo (2011) Otros *Dr. Bill Dowd (Thomas Lennon) - Monster Trucks (2017/trailer) *Rebelde desconocido (Forest Whitaker) - Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016/trailer) *Henry Shaw Jr. / Senador Shaw (Josh Cowdery) - Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *General Raja (Ashish Gangapersad) - Jadotville (2016) *Jonathan Pangborn (Benjamin Bratt) - Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Entrenador Gordan (Jonathan Breck) - Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) *Oficial Brian Andrews (Rolando Boyce) - Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Sheriff (Jason Douglas) - Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) (trailer) *Renaul (Peter Dinklage) - La jefa (2016) *Nic (Stephen Peacocke) - Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Bartdender (Dean Winters) - Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Agente Blasco (Domenick Lombardozzi) - Puente de espías (2015) *Dan (Michael Bunin) - Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) *Padre Ted (Zachary Knighton) - Ashby (2015) *Bruce Ng (Benedict Wong) - Misión rescate (2015) *Billy Walsh (Rhys Coiro) - Entourage: La película (2015) *Felipe Riva (Vincent Laresca) - Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Mike (Dan Gill) - Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015/trailer) *Policía de Utah (Tim Heidecker) - Vacaciones (2015) *Alexander Vinciguerra (Luca Calvani) - El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Rick (Michael Dorn) - Ted 2 (2015) *Él mismo (Jimmy Fallon) y Jojo (Ron Funches) - 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Marcus (Todd Williams) - Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Gary Winkle (Jason Jones) - Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) *Anunciador real (Alex Macqueen) - La Cenicienta (2015) *Piloto del helicoptero (Brian Mahoney) - Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Ben Raskin (Gary Weeks) - Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) *Falque (Spencer Wilding) - El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Carl (Vinnie Jones) - Apuesta de muerte (2014) *Marshall (Diarmaid Murtagh) - Gente de bien (2014) *Daniels (Scoot McNairy) - Mar negro (2014) *Oficial Pike (David Shumbris) - El encargo (2014) *Instructor Rolle (Leonard Roberts) - Francotirador (2014) *Dawson Cole (James Marsden) - Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Sr. Morris (Matthew Settle) - Ouija (2014) *Dr. Stern (Dan Gozhansky) - Men, Women & Children (2014) *Cuello rojo 1 (Jeremy Holm), Encargado de minisúper (Ras McCurdie), Jurado 8 (Lance Norris) y Hombre en prisión - El juez (2014) *Jetro (Kevork Malikyan) - Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Skip (Jerry Lambert) y Policía (Bruno Amato) - Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Investigador (E. Roger Mitchell) - El justiciero (2014) *Taxista (Feng Hsing) - Lucy (2014) *Sargento Farrell (Bill Paxton) - Al filo del mañana (2014) *Doug (Shaquille O'Neal) - Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Capitán Russell Hampton (Richard T. Jones) - Godzilla (2014) *Dr. Ashley Kafka (Marton Csokas) - El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Viktor Cherevin (Kenneth Branagh) - Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Rusty Nail (Ken Kirzinger) - Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Jack (John Kapelos) - Placeres vespertinos (2013) *Dan Mulligan (Mark Ruffalo) - Empezar otra vez (2013) *Val Price (Kristoffer Polaha) - Condenados (2013) *Bob Hylox (Michael Hartson) - Los juegos hambrientos (2013) *Caputo (Domenick Lombardozzi) - Una familia peligrosa (2013) (versión D.F.) *Paul Andrews (Kyle Chandler) - Ciudad de sombras (2013) *Sr. Parker (Rob Steinberg) - 12 años esclavo (2013) *Delegado Herrera (Yul Vazquez) - Apuesta máxima (2013) *One-Eye (Matthew Willig) - ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Kruger (Sharlto Copley) - Elysium (2013) *Oficial Dante (Peter Dante) - Son como niños 2 (2013) *Papá (Dom DeLuise) en Solo en Navidad (2013) *Thierry (Fana Mokoena) - Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Carlucci (Bruce Ramsay) - Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Nick Malloy (Randy Orton) - 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *Foxy (Aldis Hodge) - Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Malik (Michael K. Williams) - El infiltrado (2013) *Addison (Eric Bana) - Atrapados (2012) *Carl "Luke" Lucas / Frankenstein (Luke Goss) - Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Demyan Ivanov (Louis Mandylor) - Balas cruzadas (2012) *Manning (Steve Austin) - Máxima seguridad (2012) *Robert Morel (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) - El ejecutor (2012) *Detective Mears (James Colby) - El código del miedo (2012) *Perro (Scott Adkins) - El gringo (2012) *Soldado Harold Green (Colman Domingo) - Lincoln (2012) *Papá de Jack (C. Thomas Howell) - El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Todd Flannery (Joe Anderson) - The Grey (2012) *Vincent (Josh Lucas) - 12 horas para vivir (2012) *Deshaun (Raheem Babalola) - American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Domingo (DeRay Davis) - Comando Especial (2012) *Jack Dougherty (Edward Burns) - Al borde del abismo (2012) Quality *El cazador (Chris Hemsworth) - Blanca Nieves y el cazador trailer (2012) *John Carter (Taylor Kitsch) - John Carter: Entre dos mundos trailer (2012) *Insertos - Al filo de la cornisa (2011) *Ross (Ben York Jones) - Con locura (2011) *Milton Greene (Dominic Cooper) - Mi semana con Marilyn versión (2011) *Conan (Jason Momoa) - Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *George (Peter Vollebregt) - Súper Volcán (2011) * Fusco (Alimi Ballard) - Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Citas - Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) *Aaron (Channing Tatum) - Haywire (2011) *Tomar-Re (Geoffrey Rush) - Linterna Verde (película) trailer (2011) *Paul Bates (Michael Sheen) - Medianoche en París (2011) *Griphock (Warwick Davis) - Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2 (2011) *Diogo Fraga (Irandhir Santos) - Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Micky "Irish" Ward (Mark Wahlberg) - The Fighter (2010) versión *Adleman Lusk (Wes Bentley) - Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) *Voces adicionales - El último soldado (2010) *John Rollins (Norman Reedus) - Los mensajeros 2: El espantapájaros mexicana (2009) *Gary (Grant Varjas) - Peter y Vandy (2009) *Jimmy Dobyne (Chris Evans) - La perdida del diamante (2009) *Ayel (Clifton Collins Jr.) - Star Trek (2009) *Steve (Michael Fassbender) - Silencio en el lago (2008) *Michael Pardue (Lee Pace) - Un gran día para ellas (2008) *Kirk Lazarus (Robert Downey Jr.) - Una guerra de película (2008) *Bob Truman (Adam Rothenberg) - Locas por el dinero (2008) *Edmund Grooms (Russell Sams) - Desaparecidas (2008) *Randy (Mark L. Young) - Rápido y fogoso (2008) *John Phillips (Alessandro Nivola) - Una muerte inesperada (2007) *Breckel (Robert Mammone) - Los condenados (2007) *Bodie (Edi Gathegi) - Sentencia de muerte (2007) Cinemax *Patterson (Salvator Xuereb) - A prueba de hombres (2007) *Willie Colón (John Ortiz) - El cantante (2006) *Rhett Butler (Justin Chambers) - Belle y Bell (2005) *Ben Mitchell (Nathan Phillips) - El cazador (2005) *Cronel (Patrick Oliver) - Distrito 13 (2004) *Detective Derm (Gil Bellows) - La pesadilla (2000) *Narrador- Fly me to the moon *Anfitrión de competencia - El abuelo sinvergüenza *Policía de frontera - El abogado del crimen *Voces adicionales - Los siete magníficos *Voces adicionales - El buen amigo gigante *Voces adicionales - La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales - Pasante de moda *Voces adicionales - Terminator: Génesis *Voces adicionales - Una noche para sobrevivir *Voces adicionales - Tortugas Ninja *Voces adicionales - El quinto poder *Voces adicionales - Prisioneros *Voces adicionales - Rush: Pasión y gloria *Voces adicionales - El increíble Burt Wonderstone *Voces adicionales - El vuelo *Voces adicionales - Locura en el paraíso *Voces adicionales - Cowboys y aliens *Voces adicionales - G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra *Voces adicionales - Desde mi cielo *Voces adicionales - El solista *Voces adicionales - Las aventuras de Riverbank *Voces adicionales - Hulk: El hombre increíble *Voces adicionales - Halloween: El inicio *Voces adicionales - La noche es nuestra (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - Crank: Muerte anunciada *Voces adicionales - El cómplice silencioso *Voces adicionales - Cradle 2 the Grave Miniseries *Cornelio, el centurión (Will Thorp) - D.C.: La Biblia continúa *Brian Lee (Ted Whittall) - Fuego en el cielo Series de televisión Billy Burke *Miles Matheson - Revolución (2012-2014) *Agente Gabriel Dean - Rizzoli y Isles (2010-2012) Otros *Travis Manawa (Cliff Curtis) - Fear the Walking Dead (2015-presente) *Detective Joe West (Jesse L. Martin) - Flash (2014-presente) *Lucas Hood (Antony Starr) - Banshee (2013-presente) *Carlos Fonnegra (Victor Webster) - Continuum (2012-presente) *John Reese (Jim Caviezel) - Vigilados (2011-presente) *Nicholas Brody (Damian Lewis) - Homeland (2011-presente) *Hank Griffin (Russell Hornsby) - Grimm (2011-presente) *Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage) - El juego de tronos (2011-presente) *Dr. Lace Sweets (John Francis Daley) - Huesos (2009-presente) *Lord Warwick (James Frain) - La reina blanca (2013) *Edwin Jarvis (James D'Arcy) - Agente Carter (2015-2016) *Dr. Andrew Garner (Blair Underwood) - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2015-2016) *Andrew "Drew" Stone (Thomas F. Wilson) - Zach será famoso (2013) *Él mismo (Dog Chapman) - Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) *Dr. George Coleman (Justin Kirk) - Animal Practice (2012) *Walter Sherman (Geoff Stults) - The Finder (2012) *Russell Thorpe (Michael Boatman) - Chica indiscreta (2011) *Ryan Wolfe (Jonathan Togo) voz - CSI: Miami (2011-2012) *Bala Humo, Voces adicionales - ICarly (2010-2012) *Pete Kaczmarek (Jerry O'Connell) - The Defenders (2010-2011) *Monseñor Timothy Howard (Joseph Fiennes) - American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) *Detective Tomas TJ Jaruszalski (Corey Stoll) - La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles (2010-2011) *Charlie Francis (Kirk Acevedo) - Ciencia al limite (2008-2011) *Agente Mahone (William Fichtner) temporada - Prison Break (2008-2009) *Escort (Romany Malco) - Bored to Death (2009) *Elliott Mayer (Mark Deklin) - Mis ex amores (2008) *Glen (Ben Foster) - Mi nombre es Earl (2007) *Slater/Grayson Gilbert (Trevor Peterson/Jason MacDonald) - Diarios de vampiros *Edward Burns, Adam Davies (Jordan Belfi) (2 caps.) y Voces diversas - El séquito *Non (Chris Vance) (cap. 1) y Guardia de seguridad (Bruno Amato) - Supergirl *Troy Rilley (Billy Brown) - Los seguidores *Phaton - Split *Guardia del Show de Mack Murphy - Victorious *Director Nelson (2da voz) - Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces diversas - El mentalista *Voces diversas - Olvidados *Voces diversas - Glee Series animadas *Ephraim Bridger en Star Wars: Rebels * Thor - Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Thor (desde temp. 2) - El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Bob el payaso / John Cena / Dr. Dreyfuss / Pokey / El Doctor / Dalek / Will Smith / Voces adicionales (temp. 4) - MAD *Teddington / Tina Twingersnap - Viva Piñata *Brazalete Tramposo (Azul)- Jelly Jamm *Ultra Magnus - Transformers: Prime *Francisco - T.U.F.F. Puppy *Gordon (temporada 13-presente) en Thomas y sus Amigos *Sr. Pumpers en Breadwinners *Rokit / Vampos - Mixels *Jack el Cazarecompensas / Fantasmón/Fantasbajo (2da voz) / Tango / Voces adicionales (temp. 6-) - Un show más *Presentador de Circo (ep. Cara Triste) - Hora de aventura *Oficial - My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Grillo - Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo. *Voces adicionales - American Dad! *Voces adicionales - Futurama (temp. 5) *Voces adicionales - Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Voces adicionales - Los Simpson (desde temp. 19) Películas animadas Keith Wickham *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Gordon Audu Paden *Darling Charming, caballero blanco - Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (2015) *Darling Charming, caballero blanco - Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas (2015) Bill Hader *Leonard - Angry Birds: La película (2016) *Goyo Ganador - Turbo (2013) Otros *Miel Mostaza - La fiesta de las salchichas *Voces adicionales - El profeta *Pablo Mármol - Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra (2015) *Policia malo - La gran aventura Lego *Cebolla - Bratz Kidz: Un Cuento de Hadas *Surly - Dinosaurios *Voces adicionales - Futurama: El juego de Bender *Voces adicionales - El reino secreto *Zangief - Ralph, el demoledor (tráiler) *Ultra Magnus - Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising *Elias - Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (trailer 2) *Fuego - Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena Anime *Toriko - Toriko *Roronoa Zoro - One Piece (segunda temporada) *Kamikiri - Naruto *Death Note **Gelus (1ª temporada) ** Armonia Justin (2ª temporada, ep. 28) ** Profesor de inglés (1ª temporada, ep. 2) ** Sudō (1ª temporada, ep. 1) ** Arbitro (1ª temporada, ep. 10) ** Conductor de Tv (1ª temporada, ep. 11) *Cyrus - Pokémon DP: Dimensión de batalla *Ingo - Pokémon: Blanco y Negro *Freezer - Dragon Ball Z Kai * Kakuzu - Naruto Shippuden Películas de anime *Goone - Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Kumatetsu - El niño y la bestia *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Videojuegos *Thor en Disney Infinity y LEGO Avengers *Policía Bueno en Lego Dimensions *Kakuzu en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Telenovelas Brasileñas Igor Rickli * Rey Marek - La tierra prometida (2016) * Rey Mohammed - Por siempre (2015) * Alberto - Flor del Caribe (2013) Leonardo Medeiros * Lauro - Partes de mí (2015) * Bento - El Tiempo y el Viento (2013) * Lorenzo - La Vida Sigue (2011-2012) Marcos Palmeira * Aderbal - Mujeres ambiciosas (2015) * Delegado Pedroso - La Fiesta (2014) * Augustón - El Canto de la Sirena (2013) Fernando Eiras * Dino - ¿Pelea o Amor? (2012-2013) * Edemar - Las Brasileñas (2012) Otros * Datán (Bruno Padilha) - Moisés y los diez mandamientos (2015-2016) * Orlando (Eduardo Moscovis) - Reglas del juego (2015) (ep. 3) * Roy (Flávio Tolezani) - Verdades Secretas (2015) * Fernando (Marco Ricca) - Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida (2014-2015) * Patricio (Hugo Esteves) - Imperio (2014-2015) * Víctor (Gustavo Machado) - La Sombra de Helena (2014) * Guto (Márcio Garcia) - Rastros de Mentiras (2013-2014) * Peracio (Felipe Camargo) - Laberintos del Corazón (2013) * Chico (Cesar Mello) - Lado a Lado (2012-2013) * Josué (Anderson Di Rizzi) - Gabriela (2012) * Ramón (William Vita) - Avenida Brasil (2012) * Jorge (Sacha Bali) - Vidas en Juego (2011-2012) * Zenobio (Guilherme Fontes) - Cuento encantado (2011) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Antigua *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound S.A. *IDF *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010